Luffy's Divergence
by just-a-regular-otaku
Summary: Being Divergent is something you should hide from everyone, isn't it. Well, there's no way some people can just be shoved into one category. Follow the lives of Luffy and co. as they stumble through life together. Sorry for the bad summery, it's better than it sounds.


**I** **haven't seen any other Divergent/One Piece crossovers, so I guess I'm so awesome that I'm the first to have this idea. If I accidentally stole your plot bunny, I promise I did not use telepathy, because that counts as cheating. I don't like cheating in writing. It's fine in sports though, lol.**

**I (surprisingly) _don't_ own Divergent or One Piece. If I did, they would be terrible. Believe me on that one. Don't even question it. This disclaimer counts for the rest of the story.**

**Ok, I'd like to say that this** **is the first fanfiction I've posted on , but not my first fanfiction. I have a Wattpad account, if anyone is interested in my other stories. It's called just-another-otaku. Right, now that that *coughcough*blatantly obvious self-advertisement*coughcough* is over, lets get on with it.**

* * *

Luffy sat in the lunch hall. He was bored and had already exhausted his food sources. Zoro had already gone into his faction test and Luffy was eagerly awaiting his return.

He wasn't the nervous type, oh no sir, so he was suitably perplexed when he saw the Abnegation girl sweat bullets - almost literally, it was that bad - and look worriedly after someone, who looked to be related to her, who'd gone in the same group as Zoro.

A few minutes that dragged on for hours later and Luffy heard his name called. He looked and sweaty-girl had also got up, next to a distinctly less-worried girl.

"Finally!" The goofy, raven-haired teen shouted as he stretched, doing the opposite of what Ace had told him, and brought the eyes of every human being in hearing range on him. "I'm gonna eat _so_ much after this!"

He wandered inside the room of mirrors and smiled at the Abnegation volunteer, a rare thing nowadays. "Yo~ I'm Luffy!"

"Inazuma," The man replied, ushering him on the seat identical to the ones fro the dentist. "Drink this. I'm not allowed to tell you what it'll do, before you ask."

Inazuma passed the drink to Luffy, sealing his fate.

Luffy tipped it back, swallowing in a mouthful, blinking as his eyes dropped.

"Wha's . . . ha'nin' ta m. . ." He muttered as his conscious faded completely.

* * *

Luffy blinked. In an instant he'd gone from being in a mirror/booth/room thing to an empty white space filled with nothing but a table with cheese and a knife on it.

"Choose." A barely-there voice muttered behind him.

He turned, behind him was a pretty girl he'd never met. He could imagine Sanji's reaction. The only thing actively stopping him was the fact that she might think he was laughing at her.

"Hey! I'm Luffy, who're you?"

"That doesn't matter, choose."

"Why?"

"Just choose."

Monkey D. Luffy shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the cheese, and, just as the girl smiled and started leaving, ate it.

Suddenly, a big, muscled, growling dog appeared. Luffy smiled like an imbecile and, somewhere, Inazuma felt like facepalming, and had the biggest headache in history.

"Help puppy~ I'll train you~"

The dog growled again.

"I'll call you Stefan because Ace talks about Stefan the Dog all the time! Oh, and Stefan even has a _huge_ moustache just like- hey! Bad doggie! Now let go."

After releasing Luffy's arm from it's arm, Luffy bore down on the newly christened Stefan the Second, frowning at the dog's horrific manners. By the time Luffy'd finished laying into him, the dog was fully submissive. Luffy never was so good at dog-whispering, but sometimes that's hard to see once you've seen the finished product. Of course, not many would support his methods, but they were super-effective on vicious animals.

"Shake." - The dog did as instructed - "Now roll." - Luffy petted the huge beast, smiling when it did something right.

Stefan growled and raised his hackles in preparation of a jump to something. Luffy never did find out what, because after he hit Stefan - in a knockout spot, no less - he mysteriously found himself on what he dubbed as a 'mystery' bus.

He wandered around for a while before inexplicably stoping - and being unable to start again - at a scarred man.

"Where am I?" Luffy asked while the man asked if he'd seen some guy on a newspaper. A nagging feeling hit Luffy's stomach, but he ignored it, asking the stranger his question again. When he was ignored, he hit an open palm, shouting about mystery buses and God-knows what, before paying attention to the stranger.

"Have you seen this man?" The picture of said man was promptly shoved in Luffy's face. He 'hmm'ed for a while. "Please," The man begged. "It'll help me!"

"Well," Said Luffy. "I think he's that guy who I don't know how I know him... Why are you asking?"

"Goodbye." That said, the man left, and with him the simulation.

* * *

Luffy woke up with a start to Inazuma frowning down on him.

"Your . . . different, Luffy." The eccentric looking man said. Well, he was as eccentric as any Abnegation could be, but his glasses had different coloured lenses and his hair had more white hairs than ginger on one side, while the opposite held true for the other side. As well as that, his actual 'do was rather . . . oddly cut.

"So?" The teen asked indignantly, moving to sit up, "What're the results? Where am I meant to go?"

Inazuma frowned. "Well . . . you're a . . . special case, to put it nicely. Don't tell anyone what I'm away to say, swear it," - After receiving a head-nod, Inazuma continued - "You're what we call . . . Divergent. This is special, but you must hide it! No but us should know! I can't stress enough how important this is!"

"So, you mean I can't even tell Zoro or Nami or even Ace! Not even Jii-chan." Luffy shuddered at thought of his terrifying grandpa.

Inazuma nodded gravely. "Yes. But remember, this doesn't make you a freak. I must hurry and tell them what your results are, of course I'll lie. You really got Dauntless, Candor and Abnegation. I'll say Dauntless." With that, Inazuma made haste, leaving Luffy to his own devices.

* * *

Luffy was bored. Again. He was waiting for Inazuma to come back. He'd been waiting for ten-ish minutes. He was close to counting the tiles on the floor or doing weird stuff in the mirror. Just as he began counting, the very man he'd been waiting for barged in, a scowl on his face.

"Ah~ Finally! You're back!" Luffy shouted, his usual hundred-and-twenty-volts smile on "I was _so~_ bored! And there was no one to talk to! Ugh~ I was so bored!"

Inazuma chuckled. He was having a hard time not acting childish with Luffy. His attitude was contagious. It would be useful in Luffy's future, but not so for his enemies. In fact, his enemies would probably end up being his friends. The Revolutionary realised how useful the boy could be to Dragon. He had known when he was sent to do the faction-testing that he would scope out new recruits.

"Hey, Luffy," Inazuma spoke tentatively, not wanting the teen to freak out. "Have you heard of The Revolutionary Army?" The raven haired boy just smiled more and shook his head. Inazuma wanted to facepalm again. It was only through practised restraint that the Revolutionary managed to stop himself. He wondered how a boy could be so oblivious to the world around him. It was hard to believe that Luffy was actually sixteen; he was too innocent for his age.

"The Revolutionaries aim to overthrow the corrupt governing and give the people freedom. We want to let the factionless into the community. We want to make the world a better place. Currently, Divergents are hunted because the government are afraid of them. The Revolutionaries are helping them blend in with the rest of their factons. What do you say about maybe joining?" Inazuma asked, his face hopeful.

"Hmm . . ." Luffy muttered. "Well, I'd rather do it with my friends. I mean, it's a good idea, but getting help would be boring!" Smiling, the teen continued. "I won't join you, but I won't tell."

Inazuma gulped. He'd thought it would be much easier to convince Luffy to join. He decided to leave it at that and convince any other Divergents to join. " You need to leave now, go back and don't tell anyone. Think about my offer again." With that, Luffy left.

* * *

**So, I got this idea after borrowing my friend's copy of Divergent. I was reading and I kept on imagining Luffy in Tris' situation. This will roughly follow canon, but I'll bend it where I want or need. Please review, it will honestly make my day. I don't know how many people will even see this, I mean, this isn't exactly the biggest crossover section, but that doesn't matter as long as those who ****_do_**** read it enjoy it. I probably won't update that frequently because I'm still reading Divergent and I ****_am_**** in high school (or hell, depending on how you look at it) and I have a (nearly non-existent) social life.**

**I said Luffy would be Dauntless, Abnegation and Candor because I think these suit him best. I hope I don't have to explain why he'd be Dauntless or Abnegation to anyone, lol. I think he'd be Candor because he can't tell a lie. I'm sure we've all facepalmed at his terrible attempts to dodge the truth before.**

**Ja ne~ (^•^)**


End file.
